


I can run from the past (But i can't run from this)

by Scarletbat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Seriously Bart is going through, They're precious babies in love, Triggers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Bart was a speedster, speedsters were happy outgoing unstoppable (Barry said it, not him.)  but it a flash he wasn't a speedster he was a victim he was used goods.But with Jaime's help can he see he's more than that





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime was bored, it was second period and his teacher had long stopped teaching, passing out book work and texting. 

 

ADHD: Hey…

 

J:What's wrong mi conejito

 

ADHD:Nun Mr.Dugan is depressing is all… 

 

J: Okay well I'll see u l8er HMU at lunch 

 

ADHD:Okay bye… 

 

The bell finally rang and Jaime flew for the door but the teacher stopped him. 

 

“Mr. Reyes may I speak to you for a minute?” Mrs Timon asked and Jaime sighed

 

“Umm sure what's up?” He asked and the brunette sighed softly. 

 

“Bart Allen, I notice he's been different and his grades show it and I understand you two live together?”

 

“¿si lo?” Jaime said squirming uncomfortably, what was wrong with Bart?

 

“He hasn't been as bubbly as usual he's usually the happiest boy alive when he's here but lately he barely says a word I was hoping you could talk to him, You two seem close.” The Latina said hopefully and Jaime nodded. 

 

“I'll do my best ma'am.” the two shared goodbyes and he left hoping for lunch line wasn't too long. 

 

Bart was fed up,  this was the third time this week someone had vandalized his locker, the bright paint reading ‘Fag’, ‘easy’,‘Useless’ and the largest of them all, ‘Puta Barata’ and ‘ Puta masculina’,

 

He didn't even wanna know what that meant.

 

“What's wrong Bart been sucking too much Dick?” Aaron Quinton , it didn't take a genius to figure out he did this. 

 

“Fuck off.” Bart whispered and Aaron snorted. 

 

“You talkin to me  **slut** ?” Aaron hissed and Bart dropped the sponge he borrowed from Mrs. Reyes.

 

“Yes you asshole, you're the only one who's been terrorizing me all semester!” Bart snapped and Aaron's amused expression turned to anger.

 

“Did you think a prissy fag like you deserved some peace and quiet? Oh and I heard you made a move on Will slut.” Bart froze, Will as in his boyfriend will?

 

“Don't bring him into this.” Bart said and speak of the devil Will walked up. 

 

“Hey you talking to the bitch?” Will snorted and Bart felt his heart shatter. 

 

“Will what are you doing?” Bart asked and Will smiled. 

 

“You know for a fag he gives good head, took me 3 dates and a party for him to get on his knees.” Bart didn't know what happened but suddenly Will was on the ground and Bart's fist was where he used to be.

 

“Fuck! Little whore might've broke my nose!” Will hissed holding his nose. 

 

With a sharp whistle two more boys appeared and dragged Bart away to a nearby bathroom.

 

“Last stall time to show this slut his place!” Aaron barked and someone walked in.

 

“The Fuck!” It was Tye Jaime's friend.

 

“Tye help Me!” Bart cried but Tye froze.

 

“Bart wha-” in truth he didn't like Bart, too loud in his opinion but this… .

 

“I-i-

 

“You two know each other? Well let's see if the slut can take you too.” Tye found himself being dragged to the stall, they had forced Bart to the wall, the boy he recognized as Greg hearn had his lips on Bart's neck the other one Blake was tugging at his belt,

 

He wanted no part of this. 

 

“Yo let me out, I ain't doing this” Tye said and Aaron shoved him. 

 

“No worries no one's gonna tell, not unless they want to do it again!” Tye didn't miss Bart's silent sobs but he couldn't find his remorse, Jaime loved Bart, while Tye had to sit and be the doting best ‘friend’.

 

He'd had enough. 

 

“Put him on his knees and hold him.” Tye said as Greg and Blake happily did so. 

 

 

“Open your mouth slut.” Aaron commanded before Bart's phone rang.

 

_ (Blue My hermano Jaime) _

 

The four let it ring until the voicemail played. 

 

“ _ Yo Bart you didn't meet me for lunch so I saved you some chicken whizzies and I'll see you at home ec and then home? Cool bye mi conejito…” _

 

“You're Reyes bitch too? That changes the game boys, help him with his mouth.” Blake forced his mouth open as Aaron forced two fingers in rubbing them against Bart's tongue.

 

“Nice and warm boys!” He snatched his fingers out and Bart coughed. 

 

“Stop it.” he said and Aaron laughed.

 

“Oh no and my boys are gonna make use of that big mouth of yours, maybe then you'll learn.” Aaron snorted and Bart felt himself freeze, Jaime he needed Jaime ,why wasn't Jaime here?

 

He didn't dwell on it as his eyes watered.

 

He didn't try to contain his tears as Aaron unzipped his pants. 

 

He closed his eyes, it couldn't be real but it was and it was him, his impulse ring was in his locker as per Barry's orders to keep him out of trouble.

 

Before he could think any more, it was in his mouth.

 

“Shit, Will wasn't lying dudes little bitch feels like heaven..” Aaron groaned before thrusting into Bart's mouth, taking far too much pleasure in the boys gagging sounds.

 

“Shit he's about to make me blow already, Longhorn you're next.” Aaron hissed before coming, Bart felt sick as the hot seed filled his mouth, it was absolutely vile but not as much as the fact that Tye, Jaime's best friend was gonna participate in this… rape.

 

Aaron pulled out of Bart's mouth, where the boy instantly spit the seed out.

 

“Aw what's wrong? Too much for a cunt like you?” Aaron spat before motioning for Tye to go.

 

“Open wide.” Aaron said and Bart found yet another cock being forced into his mouth.

 

Bart didn't dare look Tye in the face because he was afraid of what he'll see.

 

Except Tye made him look up. Bart saw hatred malice Tye's face said ‘You deserve this.’

 

That's when he began to whisper, loud enough for Bart to hear.

 

“This is what happens when you touch what's mine, he doesn't need a slut like you, dragging him down.” The more he thought about it the more he realized ‘his’ ‘He’?

 

Tye had a crush on Jaime.

 

“Everywhere we go Bart has to go,’Oh maybe Bart would like some Chicken whizzies he didn't have any at lunch’  What is it about you? It's not fair.” Tye said and after 20 minutes of ranting,

 

with a groan Tye came and pulled out of Bart's mouth as the bathroom door opened.

 

“Ay dios mios where is Bart?” Jaime. Bart found his vocal chords and yelled. 

 

“ **_Jaime!”_ **

 

Aaron, Tye, Blake, and Greg bolted leaving Bart and the mess of come on the floor.

 

Jaime appeared in the stall, eyes widening at the sight of Bart.

 

“Shit, Mi conejito what happened?” At the sound of Bart's sobs Jaime sat and cradled him careful not to be too forceful with the boy as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

 

It took 45 minutes for them to get there , 45 fucking minutes and they had the gall to try and separate them.

 

“Sir we can't allow you to be in here I-” 

 

“Let him in I'm I won't go if he's not here!” Bart said and the medic sighed before letting Jaime up. 

 

 

“Don't worry Mi conejito y amor.” Jaime whispered luckily they had let Bart calm down or else he would've had something else to worry him,

 

The fact Jaime just called him ‘love’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait I attempted to do the proper research but there was very minimal information so if any facts are incorrect please, call me out on it

He couldn't breath, the officers in the room scared him,  Rape kits, Trial, assault ?

 

It was too much. 

 

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!  **_Stop_ ** !” Bart cried and Jaime rushed to the hospital bed. 

 

“Bart calm down, they'll be  _ leaving  _ soon.” Jaime said glaring at the officers. 

 

“Sir from the information provided Bart is only 14 that means it is  **_very_ ** important that we collect the proper samples and that the officers ask the correct questions.” The nurse said and Jaime shook his head. 

 

“Listen he's scared out of his mind right now just leave him alone!” Jaime said and Bart felt needles pricking at his lungs violently as the nurse pulled Jaime away. 

 

“No! where are you taking him? Don't make him leave Please!” Bart said chest heaving and the nurse stopped.

 

“Bart I need for you to calm down or else I'll have to sedate you…” The nurse said and Jaime shoved her out of the way. 

 

“You're not touching him if he doesn't want you to.” Jaime said and the officers stepped forward. 

 

“Or we can arrest you for obstructing justice?” Officer Murphy grunted and Jaime frowned. 

 

“Well I guess I have a record now because he  **_does not_ ** want you to touch him.” Jaime said holding his wrist out and the Officer stared him down. 

 

 

“Jaime Reyes Yo-”

 

“No! I'll go through with the rape kit just leave him alone….” Bart said and the officer put the cuffs down. 

 

“OK then S-”

 

“ **But,** Jaime gets to stay.” Bart said firmly and Officer Murphy huffed. 

 

“Be prepared to be here awhile…”

 

“I am.”

 

He was not.

 

He'd seen nurses in and out Officers with cameras, doctors swabbing Bart's mouth, asking him questions, but over in all he was right there for Bart. Giving him assuring looks, gentle squeezes to the hand, and Just overall being there. 

 

“Okay Bart Mr. And Mrs. Reyes are here are you ready to go?” The nurse asked and Bart shrugged in the clothes, hospital provided though he told himself they were scavengers rights, not some strangers because his had Aaron's jizz all over it….

 

“Bart honey?” Bart heard the soothing voice of Mrs.Reyes call and his head snapped up. 

 

“Mrs. Reyes!” Bart said before running (at non meta speed) into the woman's arms. 

 

“Oh mijo, I'm so sorry this happened to you, are you o- silly question come come, I made your favorite.” Mrs Reyes cooed and Bart looked up with doe eyes. 

 

“Chimichangas?” Bart asked and Mrs Reyes nodded.

 

“And Enchiladas too.” Mrs Reyes said and Bart gave a small smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime mijo.” 

 

Jaime glared as the officers walked by already on the phone with their captain about Bart or the victim as they kept calling him,

 

It made him sick.

 

Jaime joined his family with grit teeth, he'd seen enough today so had Bart.

 

“ _ Your heartbeat has risen Jaime Reyes the impulse is proving to be the cause annihilation is recommended.”  _ Khaji Da droned and Jaime grit his teeth before whispering. 

 

“Stop  trying to kill my friend especially now Khaji!” Jaime said and the Scarab hummed.

 

“ _ The impulse’s attackers have not claimed your mate Jaime Reyes but the Tye Longshadow still poses a threat to the impulse.” Jaime froze as Khaji Da spoke. _

 

“What do you mean Tye was there?”

 

_ “As the four assailants ran by I was able to draw images from your brain of the attackers, would you like to view them?”  _ Khaji asked and Jaime nodded frantically.

 

“Yes!”

 

“ _ Your computer is required Jaime Reyes _ .”

 

“Done.”

 

Jaime was horrified why was Bart hiding this from him Tye was his friend but that didn't mean he's condone him doing this to Bart.

 

Jaime looked into Bart's eyes, on his lips a bright smile lay but his eyes were full of pain and fear, the kind of fear Jaime had in his eyes when he realized-

 

Bart was afraid of rejection.

 

He wouldn't confront him about it, Bart would tell him in his own time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bart found himself back at school. The hallways were full of people smiling laughing, until they saw him._

_“Ugh what a slut.”_

_“Faggot.”_

_“He totally wanted it.”_

_“How can Jaime even look at you?” Tye, he was here he was mocking him holding up a photo of Bart, tears streaming with Aaron's cock in his mouth._

_“I can't.” Bart whipped around to be met with Jaime._

_“Blue oh god I was so scared I-” Jaime pushed Bart back and stood beside Tye._

_“You are an attention seeking bitch who needs to learn that no one will ever want you, you're just an easy fuck.” Bart suddenly couldn't breathe._

_“B-blue what are you saying?” Bart asked and Jaime snorted._

_“I know about your crush but it'll never happen, I'll never want a filthy slut like you.” Bart felt his chest tighten and his heartbeat speeding up even skipping a beat, 1,2,1,1,2,2,1- until he started to reach for Jaime’s arm._

_“Blue please you can't mean it! I-I didn't want that!” Bart croaked his voice cracking ever so slightly, but when Jaime Yanked his arm away and snarled, Bart found himself shaking as he fell to the floor._

_“Get up slut!” Jaime said with a grin._

_“I said get up!”_

“Get up!”

“Get up!” Bart was still shaking.

“Nonononononononon-”

“ ** _No_**!” Bart found himself back in his room Sun peeking in the window and Jaime standing over him.

“Conejito, you were having some kind of nightmare, I-I couldn't wake you up.” Jaime hugged him tightly.

The touch was nice, safe but after that nightmare he **needed** to be alone.

Bart felt tears streaming down his face as he pushed Jaime away and curled up.

“Out,get out!” Bart sobbed and Jaime just looked at him, shocked.

“Conejito I'm sorry-”

“Just go!” Bart cried and Jaime left glancing at his friend before walking out.

Tye and him needed to talk.

When Tye had gotten the call to meet Jaime he was elated it meant his plan had worked he'd realized that the nuisance known as Bart Allen was just that, a nuisance.

He waited in front of the door hand ghosting before he finally knocked.

The door opened to reveal…...Bart.

Tye narrowed his eyes as Bart dropped a bowl of salad eyes widened in fear.

  
“B-Blue Tye is here!” He was about to walk away before Tye grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

“Shut up or I'll try a different hole this time, you sorry slut.” Tye snapped quietly before pushing Bart away just as Jaime came down the stairs.

“Tye, man lets go I'm starving.” Jaime said and Tye smiled.

“Well let's go.”

They decided on Nueva’s Diner a quaint restaurant that Tye and Jaime basically grew up in.

They took a booth in the corner ordering their usual, Jaime a root beer float and Tye a Mountain Dew.

While they waited Tye tried to make small talk.

“So how's your day been Jaime?” Tye asked giving Jaime a small smile fingertips lightly scraping Jaime’s

Jaime only stared trying to figure out what to say to Tye without exploding with anger.

‘ _Jaime Reyes the Tye Longhorn’s heart rate has increased at an concerning rate cease contact.'_  Khaji Da said and Jaime felt something pressing against his-

Oh well shit.

“Um Tye your foot took a trip to the north didn't it?” Jaime chuckled nervously and Tye smirked.

“Yep and it seems the bus line expanded.”  
  


'Did he just- ‘ Jaime was now uncomfortable because one, he was being hit on by his former best friend slash Bart's rapist. Two, he was thinking about the time Bart had landed on his lap and took so painfully long to move.

Jaime found his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned back in his seat.

“Damn it…... _Bart_.” Jaime moaned and Tye ceased his teasing.

‘ _He's still thinking about that little slut_.’ Tye thought before standing up.

“Yo I gotta go I got an assignment due for Mr.Abadeer.” Tye said throwing a few bucks for his drink and running away.

“Huh?”

Bart was scared, Tye had been here had touched him, threatened to rape him yet again.

He couldn't dwell on it as the doorbell rang.

He hopped up to open it, hoping for Tim or Cassie.

It was Tye again.

“Tye honey it's wonderful to see you! But didn't you and Jaime just go out?” Mrs. Reyes asked and Tye shrugged.

“He left his Charger and I offered to come get it is all.” Tye lied through his teeth smiling at Mrs. Reyes who nodded.

“Go right on up, and Bart if you feel up to it could you help? Jaime may be a lovely young boy but his room is a pigsty!” Bart's eyes darted from Mrs.Reyes to Tye who’s eyes were slightly narrowed.

‘He wouldn't hurt Mrs.Reyes...would he?’

He wouldn't chance it, Bart nodded and walked up the stairs Tye grasping his arm halfway up.

They reached the top and Tye dragged Bart to Jaime's room closing the door behind and forcing him to the bed.

“You just couldn't listen could you?” Tye asked lifting his shirt over his head and Bart began to sob.

“I didn't do anything I swear!” Bart said shaking and Tye slapped him.

“Shut up and take off your pants.” Tye deadpanned and Bart furiously shook his head.

“No! J-just leave me alone Tye you can have Jaime even just don't do this….” Bart begged but Tye wasn't having it.

Bart found he couldn't move as Tye put his lips to his neck, sucking dark marks into the speedster’s fair colored neck revealing a brilliant purple each time he moved.

“You know, when you're scared and frozen like this not being a little bitch, you're pretty cute.” Tye said, his hand finding its way to the button of Bart's jeans.

“D-don’t please.” Bart's tears were back at full force as Tye undid his pants.

“Oh you just hush up!”

Before he knew it Bart was being thrusted into and it hurt, a lot and Bart opened his mouth to scream but Tye covered it narrowing his eyes as he thrusted into Bart.

“Me and you are gonna become quite close, Everytime Jaime even thinks of you I'm gonna find you and wreck your-Tight. Little. Ass!” Tye groaned as he finished inside of Bart slipping out slowly with a ‘pop’.

“Catch you later Bart.” Tye said before leaving.

Bart took the chance to break down and cry eventually turning into ugly sobs as he cradled himself into fetal position.

Jaime was walking home when Khaji da began acting peculiar, even more so than usual.

“Khaji what's wrong you stupid beetle?” Jaime asked as Khaji tried to suit up with Jaime fighting him.

_‘Scans show that the Bart Allen is in distress Jaime Reyes! Intervention is ordered!'_

“At least use my windowwwwwww!” Jaime was taken over by Khaji who launched them to Jaime's Window where a crying Bart was in full view.

‘ _Scans show tearing in the Bart Allen’s rectum and semen seems to be present further analysis is not recommended due to The Bart Allen’s emotional state_.’

“Copy that Khaji.” Jaime said before flying towards his window and entering.

“Bart….” The speedster jumped up and scrambled to the floor scared.

“B-blue? Are you real?” Bart asked eyes red and puffy.

“Yeah I'm real mi conejito come here.” Jaime said slowly walking towards Bart and grasping him into a hug, the armor retracting back to Khaji da.

“I'll fix this Bart I will….”

“You can't fix me though!”

_  
‘Jaime Reyes the Garfield Logan is trying to contact you.’_

“Cancel it Khaji.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi Conejito= my bunny 
> 
> Mi conejito y amor= my bunny and love
> 
> Si lo= yeah so
> 
> I also take prompts on tumblr usually for young justice batman PJO & HoO with Big hero 6 (maybe because Hiro and Tadashi are precious babies.)


End file.
